Escaping Love
by Darlex
Summary: YuukiXKaname pairing with a splash of YuukiXZero. Rido's been defeated, Masato moves in. Little is known of him yet. A good romance story for those who like it. So far there's been just a hint of what will come between Kaname and Yuuki
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**Hey everybody, name's Darlex, and this is my first fanfiction! I ship a YuukiXKaname relationship, but I can see the potential in a YuukiXZero one, too. ANYWAYS, this isn't really based on a chapter from the manga(which I am obsessed with) but what's happening right now is Yuuki has already been transformed by Kaname, Zero's completed his transformation as well, and he has the Bloody Rose's powers, and he is not slowly turning into a Level E, which is good. Most of the day class students have returned home, as the school has closed down, Rido's been defeated, but a somewhat similar villian named Masato has taken his place. He hasn't done much so far, but I'm still ironing out the details. There's a very small taste of what's coming between Yuuki and Kaname, so if you can get through the first two chapters you'll be rewarded! Thaaanks!Oh, and please enjoy **

**Escaping Love**

Chapter 1. The First Attack

Kuran Yuuki walked along the worn stone path though the woods, lost in her memories. She absently recalled the times she would remember her distant past. Her past as a vampire, though she didn't know it. Now, she was glissading through the pieces left in her mind of her recent life. Her human life.  
Her tiny feet lead her out of the woods, slowly padding along the trail she had so often run on in a different existence. They came to a soft stop beside a tall, lined gate. She lifted her hand and rested it on a rusted, iron door. How many times had it opened, and her heart thudded excitedly in her chest? All for the sight of the man she hadn't realized she'd know and lived with all her life.

_Kaname. _She thought.

Kiryuu Zerostrode quickly through the grounds behind the remains of the academy. There were no humans nearby, so he was almost finished with his _inspection_. He slowed when he came to a huge mass of debris. It was the desolate remnants of the day class dorms. The very dust left there from the buildings was able to trigger the memories he had stored away, and although he desperately tried, he couldn't hold them back.

_The snow fell softly that night. Cold and wet, the tiny snowflakes were swept off by the frozen wind. Carried also by this wind, was the scent of blood. Yuuki's blood.  
He flew across the ground, his feet barely touching, running as fast as he could go. His lungs felt like they would explode in his chest, but he didn't cease. He had to get there, he had to reach her...before it was too late.  
"Kaname, you bastard, if you've done anything to Yuuki..." he growled to no one. The scent was getting stronger now. He was almost through the town, his eyes on the looming, abandoned building at the end of it. He came to the base of the tower and jumped deftly from ledge to ledge. Abrubtly, he halted, mid-leap. He started to fall, and grabbed hold of a sill jutting out of a broken window. His arm slammed into the wall, but he didn't notice.  
A new scent of blood had come into the air.  
Kaname's blood._

_"Why-?" he mumbled, then continued his climb up the mountain. It wasn't right. Something was very, very wrong. He could sense that. _

_He heard Yuuki before he smelled her._

"_My..."was all his ears caught before an overpowering sweetness fill his nostrils. The smell matched his own, and every other creature of his new race.  
He jumped to the roof of the building, sprinted across to one side of it, pulled out the Bloody Rose, and looked down. Kaname crouched over the most terrifying sight Zero would ever be forced to see again._

_There, lying in his arms, was Yuuki, all traces of humanity completely dissolved from her blood._

Zero paced around to the east wall of the academy, away from the piles rubbish and dust. He had to keep distracted, to push away those horrible memories. Absorbed in his mind, he walked into the edge of the forest, than stopped. A bitter –sweet smell suddenly had reached his senses, filling his head with a powerful, sickly ingratiating and foreign odour.  
Another vampire's scent traced all over the grounds. A vampire he had never met. A stranger.

Zero broke into a sprint. He followed the scent deeply into the forest, but it suddenly faded amongst the scents of the other vampires as soon as he had trailed it to the Moon Dorms. How was it possible that such a strong smell could just fade away? He looked up and saw a small crowd standing around the gate. Ruka, Shiki, Rima, and Kain turned simultaneously at the sound of Zero's entrance. Kain paused, then stepped back, revealing a black, frilly shape with long brown hair.  
"Yuuki?" he whispered. Although he said it softly, everyone could hear him. Yuuki looked up. She had tears in her eyes. Zero stepped closer so that he was only a foot or so away from her. "Yuuki, what-?" he said, louder this time. She shook her head once than let her gaze fall to the ground again. He opened his mouth to demand an answer, but Ruka interrupted.  
"Do you smell it?" she asked. She was speaking to everyone, but was facing Zero.Kain answered, "One of us," he stated. "A noble." Ruka turned to him as he spoke, but when he met her stare, she jerked her head away, a slight blush reddening her cheeks.  
"I crossed his scent and followed it here. " Zero added. Shiki looked to him, a puzzled look on his usually bored face. "That's not right. Rima and I traced it into town, where it disappeared." He said. Ruka interrupted, "I smelled it near the fountain, but nothing lead to it. It was just a patch of its scent."  
They discussed this quietly, while Kain stood silent, his face concentrated. Yuuki sat leaning against the wall, shuddering, sweat running down her clammy face. This concerned Zero, and he asked about it a few times, but she simply shook her head or ignored him. After a minute or so, Kain spoke.  
" Yuuki-sama is unwell, and it may be dangerous out here," he said, "Let's move her inside." They all agreed and helped Yuuki up and through the gate. Zero tried to catch her eye to glare meaningfully, but she kept her head down and continued to shake frightfully. When they reached her bedroom, Zero stayed with her while the others excused themselves.

Yuuki lay on the bed, eyes closed, but Zero knew she wasn't asleep. Finally, after an immeasurable moment of silence, he spoke.  
"Yuuki," he started. She opened her eyes and gazed quietly at him. He tried to think of how to ask her without bringing back images of whatever had scared her. When it looked like she was going back to "sleep", he blurted out, "Yuuki, what happened?"  
She stared, for a very long time, she only stared at him, her round eyes slowly became more and more frightened as she stared. Zero tried to look away, but he couldn't. The atmosphere grew very tense, both waiting for the other to speak.  
"I-I-m sorry, Zero..." Yuuki finally answered, blinking and once again looking away, "But I..I need to speak with Kaname first. I'm sorry" she whispered. A small tear rolled down her cheek.

For some reason, Zero blushed. He could feel the intensity of the air, and mixed with what Yuuki had just said, he suddenly felt embarrassed and disappointed. He got up and strode from the room, letting the door slam loudly behind him. When he was sure it was closed, he leaned back against it and let out a gust of air he hadn't realized he was holding.

He knew why he was disappointed. It was because she didn't want to tell him what happened. It was because she didn't need him to protect her anymore.

She wanted Kaname.

Vampire Knights 


	2. Chapter 2

Escaping Love

Chapter 2:

_Several Hours Earlier_

Yuuki sighed, long and wistful, as she pulled herself from her memories. She and Kaname had always been close in a different way than other siblings. Even when she wasn't aware of their familial relationship, she had always been in love with him, but never really pictured herself **with** him, married and happy. She yearned for the days when things had been so much easier. It used to be an effortless comfort to be near him, but now it seemed almost awkward. Like their relationship was stuck and they didn't know how to move forward.

She turned away from the gate and fell lightly back against it. Her heart throbbed when she thought of Kaname, and when he was away, she missed him so much her body literally ached. He had had to attend a meeting with the council, something about Yuuki's return to the pureblood throne needing to be recorded on paper, as most of the records had burned up when Aido had examined them. He was to be back by dusk tomorrow, but the night and day ahead of her seemed to last much too long when Kaname was gone. She sighed again, and slid down until she was huddled into a ball, her head resting in her knees. She let her eyelids droop, for it was only daybreak now, and she needed to be rested for when her Kaname returned. Her consciousness was almost completely lost when immediately her pureblood senses awakened. Like an electric shock, they prompted her of a sudden movement in the forest. She stood, than fell into a crouch, instantly alert, and scanned the trees for whatever she had seen. It was probably simply an animal, but then, why couldn't she detect its scent? Not a smell or odour other than what had previously surrounded her was different. She felt unsteady. A chill ran down her spine, and unwillingly, she felt the presence of an all-too-familiar emotion. Fear.  
She paused in her position, silently listening and watching for anything. Anything at all.

Nothing happened.

She slowly relaxed into a comfortable stance, but couldn't shake off the feeling like something was there she wasn't aware of. Taking one last glance around, she backed up against the gate once more.

That's when it happened.

Yuuki didn't even have time to scream as a black figure jumped down in front of her and shoved a large, leather hand against her mouth. She looked up, terrified, into the offender's face. His eyes were a brilliant red, but one was filmed with a layer of creamy white, like it was blind. The skin hung loosely around his cheeks and jaw, but his pointed chin was sharply defined with an angry pink scar. His worn, rough lips were stretched into a vicious smile, revealing a set of yellowed, rotting teeth except for two long pointed fangs, which were almost white. His wild, gray and black hair curled around his face in a nearly attractive way, but his non-existent eyebrows detracted from his features.

"Hello, princess" he rasped, his voice so choked of sound it was hard to understand. When she didn't respond, he barked out a short, hard laugh, than continued. "I've worked very hard to meet you. Won't you give me something to..." he paused, leaning in and licking her neck with a gray, sandpaper tongue. "Restore my strength?" Yuuki shuddered, and tried to jerk away, but the vampire's other hand had grabbed her arms and held them over her head, and pinned her to the wall with his body. He laughed again, longer this time, then smiled back down at her. "No? Well then, I'll just have to take a little something myself..." He brought his mouth once again to her neck, and his evil smile turned to a frown, baring all of his teeth. Yuuki's eyes widened as he inhaled a breath, and braced herself for the pain that was sure to follow. She scrunched together her eyelids, trying to scream against the hand that muffled her and the scratchy hair that scraped against her face...  
And then the hand was gone, the weight that held her body to the wall also disappeared, as did the iron hold on her arms. Simultaneously vanished. Her body collapsed, no longer held up by another forced, and she crumpled into a pile on the ground, sobbing with fear until she was discovered by the others. She ignored their questions, too horrified by the closeness of death. She blocked out their voices, unable to focus on them, even Zero's, and gradually sunk into unconsciousness.

_Now_

Yuuki awoke, startled, as though something had shaken her body awake. She looked around, trying to remember where she was, until things started to look familiar.  
She was in her room. Her new room, in the Moon dorms. But how had she gotten there? Suddenly, everything came flying back to her memory at once. The evil smile, the wild hair, the yellow teeth, the terrifying fear... then feeling alone, utterly alone, even though she had had others beside her. Vaguely, she recalled her brief but tensed conversation with Zero. She had been able to find her voice for only one reason. She had thought of Kaname. She had needed someone desperately, but could only realize who when Zero had asked her.

The painful fear was nearly gone now, but replaced by the wishful longings of needing to see Kaname now more than before. She needed his comfort, wanted his company, and craved his love. But all that she would have to wait for. Now, she had to talk to the others. She had to tell them the full story, which she had been unable to do last morning. Why hadn't she been able to? She was a pureblood princess after all. Surely one lower class vampire shouldn't be too much for her to handle...

Yuuki climbed out of bed, and stepped gently to the door. She stole silently through the dark hall, than came to a rest in front of an inconspicuous door at the end. She lifted her hand, and placed it on the delicately carved knob, but didn't turn it. She stood there for a long moment, not really thinking at all. Finally, she eased the door open, and slipped into the shadowed room.

"Yuuki." was all he said. She turned to him and gasped softly. Why was he here? How long ago had he returned? Why hadn't he visited her? All these questions she felt the urge to ask, but soon forgot them. He had stood and appeared in front of her. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into a firm embrace. His mouth at her ear, she heard him whisper,  
"Are you alright?" At first she was too shocked to even form an answer, but soon she responded by sliding her arms around his waist and pulling herself closer. She let her face fall into his chest, and a tear escaped and soaked into his shirt. Then another. Before long, she was sobbing, no longer able to hold back her emotions of fear, longing, and happiness.  
"Yuuki," he whispered again. "Don't cry."  
"I-I missed you.." she blubbered.  
"I know. I missed you too." He kissed her head and hugged her tighter. He walked her over to the grand bed and sat down, still cradling her body. He paused briefly, leaning back and looking into her eyes.  
"What...what is it?" Yuuki asked. He didn't reply, then bent down and delicately touched his lips to hers.  
"I love you." He answered.


End file.
